Torture
Torture was a means of punishment, or interrogation through causing severe physical pain and/or suffering, whether physical or mental. Torture was used for such purposes as obtaining from the subject or a third party information or a confession, or as punishment for an act an individual had or was suspected of having committed. Other motives were simple revenge or the sadistic gratification of the torturer. Torture also served as a way of intimidating or coercing individuals, or for discriminatory reasons of any kind. Occasionally, torture was the adverse byproduct of medical or scientific research, studies, or procedures, and usually occurred without the consent of the victim. Torturous methods could be initiated at the directives of heads of state or other individuals or groups. The NoHead Empire was proficient in torture, but after the U.S. Government supplanted the Empire, the new government enacted anti-torture laws, which did not prevent the Knights of Plague from secretly developing methods hitherto unheard of. The Styricat nomads of Africa practiced ritual torture of captives. History Torture was widely considered as a gruesome and unethical practice by most cultures in the solar system.This is made obvious from information in stories like , , etc. Despotic governments and heads of states often coerced prisoners into revealing sensitive information through the use of intimidation and torture, and the known examples varied from a galactic level (the reigns of the NoHead Empire and Mr. Devastating NoHead's International Empire) to the country-wide, which included everything from royal houses (namely powerful coups like Zira Miranda Grover of the American faction of the International Alliance, whose invention and enjoyment of various forms of torture was the stuff of many a con being's nightmare.The Life of Zira Miranda Grover Torture was also used by criminal organizations. To bounty hunters like Xydarone IV, torture was a useful tool for locating their prey. The U.S. Government was founded on the principles of law and justice, and torture was against its bylaws. However, beyond the government's boundaries, there were societies, entire countries with much lower moral codes, where individuals tortured other individuals for power or greed. After Mr. Stupid NoHead, the Dark Lord of Tsala, assumed the position of international Emperor, one of his Imperial Decree Number Sixty-Eight called for more freedom in the treatment of the enemies of the Empire ("in times such as these, extreme measures can be called for"). Under Imperial rule, there was intense demand for torture equipment of all kinds. Later on, NoHead Recruit Sean proved he had talent in this field, he used telekinetic strangulation to gain information on killing the brain worms. This was in strong contrast with the Police Grand Army, who would never resort to torture. After the fall of the Empire, the reformed U.S. Government under Barack Obama took a firm stand against the use of torture. Methods It is heavily implied that Tori Newell was subjected to chemical-induced torture by doctors, who believed it would null her senses and make her more vulnerable to treatment. The doctors kept Tori imprisoned in a closed-down prison and torture facility called Canyon Secure Center, where they apparently injected various compounds into her bloodstream. Baby Strength and Titanium Girl later attempted to destroy Nurse Rose Johannson for bringing this about. Electrocution was a well known ability associated with NoHeads and the Darkness. The attack channeled energy down the user's limbs, hurling arcing bolts of electricity from the wielder's hands. Lightning caused unbearable pain, while slowly diminishing the victim's life. It was also nearly impossible to deflect. One of the many torture methods of the Cult of Nebelon involved a type of psychological torment where the Cult would feign the prisoner's execution again and again. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Society and culture Category:Torture